The Lone Killer
by smokeymcpotbane
Summary: Tommy and Ken are put to the challenge again but with some one more powerful and dangerous. Will they be as succsessfull as the last time? R and R
1. Tommy's New Face

This is my first fan fic im going to try and make it as good as I can so please bare with it.  
  
This is set after "keep your friends close"  
  
"Hey! F#$% you Tommy after what we've been through this is how u treat me!!?" yelled Sonny. "Shut the f#$^ up Sonny!!" BAM BAM BAM.  
  
Tommy sits there in his car waiting for his next hit, remembering about the day he stood up to Sonny and ended is pathetic life. Tommy watched as Johnny "Sly" Rizzo left his hotel, got into his car and headed off not knowing this was his last ride. Tommy started the engine of his beautiful pearl white infernos. He speeds up to get 2 cars behind Johnny. At the light Tommy was right behind Johnny, this worried Tommy because he only had one chance to whack the sucker. Johnny took off at the light and pulled in between an alley behind the ocean view hotel, Tommy did the same, Johnny noticed Tommy, and jumped out of his car and ran towards one of the roofs. "Oh shiz!!" Tommy got out and ran towards him took out his pistol and took one shot at Johnny's leg. Johnny flew to the floor, Tommy walked up to him "So you think u can try to kill Ken and get away with it? Know one tries to kill one of Vercetti's friends!" "Hey man im sorry I was hired to do it... Please please don't kill me im to young!" cried Johnny "Ken's got kids and a wife I would hate to see them cry cuz some punk ass killed him. Now who set the contract on Ken?? Tell me now! IF you do I might let u live" "Alright alright it was Victor Reyes, he's the guy who owns the North Point mall and some other restaurants he wants to make more money faster so he's getting into extortion and stuff like that, here's his address and the phone number of where he wants me to call him." "Alright thanks, now get up and start walking away like nothing happened" said Tommy. Johnny gets up and walks away with out saying nothing but expecting death right now. Tommy gets out some chicken wire and begins to strangle Johnny. He drops and Tommy checks his pulse.."dead". He takes him to his car; Tommy drives down to the beach sets his car on cruise control and lets it drive off into the ocean with Johnny's dead corpse in the back.  
  
Hope you like the intro so far I wanted to make this story like umm Mafiosi I guess u know and instead of Tommy being like he is in the game I want to make him a contract killer. 


	2. The Problem

Alright I guess that this is chapter one hope u like this also  
  
  
  
Tommy drives down to ken's place he walks in on ken watching T.V. with a fully loaded Spaz on his lap. Ken points the gun at Tommy with out realizing it him," Who the f#$^ is there?!?!?" yelled Ken, "Oh! Gees chr- I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't realize it was you!!" "Yeah well don't let it happen again!! Gees man, anyways your little problem is gone at least for now. I found out who set the hit on you. Some little chump ass wannabe called Victor Reyes. That name sound familiar?" asked Tommy, "umm let me think victor, victor, ummm Reyes? OHHHHHH YEAH he owns North Point mall and some fancy upscale restaurants. It makes sense, he found out that we caused the explosion of the Tarbrush and smashed all the windows at the mall he must want payback or something. So what do u want me to do?"  
  
"Well we should probably go to my estate its safer there with my patrol on guard. So umm let's go" Just then they hear a creaking sound on the roof "wait here ill check it out" said Tommy. He told ken to hide under the desk with his shotgun. Tommy walks outside and goes around back he sees a PCJ900 around the back, he walks up the stairs quietly with his pistol in his hand he sees a guy in a vantage point waiting for us to come out. Tommy takes a shot at his arm. He curses in pain and turns around "OWWW OH F#$% TOMMY!!!!!" The sniper yells "Yeah it's me Tommy Vercetti!!! You know im not gunna kill you-right now- im gunna let u go I want u to tell your prick of a boss that im gonna come after him when he least expects it !!" Tommy walks over to the guy and kicks him on the roof into a pile of bushes.  
  
The guy barley gets up and jumps on his bike and rides away. Tommy walks down to get Ken. Then they both drive down to the estate in his newly acquired Banshee.  
  
Hope you like. I think its alright but that's just me so please R&R. 


	3. A Side Hit

Alright I hope that u have liked the other two parts I intend to get deeper into the story from this point on.  
Tommy sits on his leather chair in his office while Ken is pacing back and fourth while talking with Avery. "Hey you two come here" said Tommy "alright here's the plan: Ken I want you to see what u can dig up on this 'Victor' character I want EVERYTHING on him you here?" "uhh yeah ill get started right now." Replied Ken. "And you Avery you've been a good guy from the start so I want you to see what u and your boys can do to his property you know try to buy it or damage it or whatever but try to make it legal and no bloody messes-for now- , you go that??" asked Tommy. "Why sure thing Tommy me and my boys will get down the center of his land if we have to. I guess ill drive down to my-" "no,no, its to dangerous to go on the ground get one of my guys his names Oscar he's the best heli pilot there is. Call him now and tell him to get here." Said Tommy. "alright Tommy" Avery left his office to get a phone.  
  
Just then Tommy's phone rings, he picks up "yeah?" "Tommy Vercetti?" asked someone trying to hide his voice. "Who wants to know?" "no questions now, I need some of your expert 'exterminating' I've heard a lot about you I'm paying top dollar for this hit. Are you interested??" asked the mysterious man. "Who is this?? And who do u want out of the picture? I might be interested. But im busy on someone else right now so as long as it doesn't take to long." Explain Tommy, "Very well then, his name James Herkfield hes been bothering me for too long, he needs to pay the ULTIMATE price, and my friend you shall receive a good price im paying 5,000 for this hit, go to the apartment 3c by the pay and spray in Ocean View to get the details and the weapon I've left you." The mysterious man hangs up the phone. "Alright then."  
  
Tommy tells Ken wheres hes going and to get one of his guards to protect him just in case. Tommy hops in his Infernus and speeds to the apartment. He walks up to the door and gets out his MP5 just in case. He taps the door and it opens, he walks in and the phone rings, "Tommy the details are taped under this phone and the weapon is in the bathroom, once's hes dead call me at 452-3636 ask for Kris and just say 'payment' and ill tell you were to get it." 'Kris' hangs up. Tommy gets the note and read its: "James Herkfield has done enuf I need him dead you can find him at the Links View apartments room A5, tell him that Kris needs to see him take him back to the apartment tie him up and the rest is self explanatory." Tommy puts the note in his pocket and gets the weapon and puts it in the back of his car...  
  
Alright I hope that u also like this chapter stick around to see what happened to James oh and any Metallica fan would know he James *Hetfield* is anyways please Rand R 


End file.
